


(Hold my Hand)

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [62]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Dancing in the Middle of the Night, Domestic Fluff, Multi, Slow Dancing, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2138373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Adam wakes up to the sound of music, it's just past two and Michael and Lucifer are dancing to music from another time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Hold my Hand)

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics are from 'Shout' by the Isley Brothers and 'Hold my Hand' by Don Cornell.

Adam awakens to the sound of music. It’s late, too late to be up, or too early depending on one’s definition, and the blinking clock on his night-table cheerily informs him that it’s just past two a.m. It doesn’t care if right now is a respectable time to be up, or whether it’s too early or too late, and it doesn’t care about the music – he already knows who’s playing it, because it’s _so_ Michael (or so Lucifer, he muses, because sometimes he suspects that the two eldest archangels are two halves of the same whole) – and it doesn’t care that it doesn’t look good in red.

 

He follows the sound of the music out of his bedroom, down the hall, through the swinging doors connecting their sleeping quarters to the rest of the bunker, up the stairs, and into the kitchen.

 

_You know you make me wanna shout! Kick my heels up and shout!_

 

Adam smiles softly at the sight that greets him, because Michael _and_ Lucifer are dancing, moving their bodies in time with the music and shaking their hands and swaying their hips and jumping up and down with such _joy_ that Adam is already grateful he’d gotten out of bed to investigate the noise. Their vessels aren’t touching, but their primary wings are arched high and brushing against each other in what Adam has come to think of as their ‘I love you’ position. (He’s the only one who can see their wings all day, every day. Michael had given him the ability when Adam had asked to see his mate’s wings and Michael hadn’t wanted to retrieve them from the “messy pocket dimension” he usually kept them in. He can only see one pair, but it’s more than the others can see, so he’s grateful. He’s used the opportunity to catalogue every arrangement of their wings, from scared (folded up) to aroused (trembling) to angry (tense and arched as high as they can go) to tender and loving. Most of the time, their wings are touching almost constantly, brushing against one another playfully or curling around each other sweetly.)

 

_Throw my hands up and shout! Throw my head back and shout!_

 

One of them catches sight of him and they spring apart.

 

He folds his arms and crosses his legs as makes a show of leaning against the doorway. “Don’t stop on my account.”

 

They share a look and he smiles because he’s pretty sure that Michael and Lucifer could never speak again for the rest of their lives and understand each other just fine. “Dance with us, Adam,” Michael begs.

 

Adam lets himself be pulled into their embrace, lets Michael slot their hands together, lets Lucifer slide up behind him and rest his chin on his shoulder, lets them guide him into a slow and leisurely rhythm as the music morphs into something softer.

 

_So, this is the Kingdom of Heaven..._

 

Adam _melts_ between them, because they both _know_ he loves this song, and it’s not fair because they’re both so close and so warm and he’s so sleepy. “Mmm, Luce,” he mumbles. He’s not sure whether it’s an accusation or an expression of gratitude or something in between.

 

“We couldn’t resist,” Michael says with a tender smile. “Not when you came in here looking all soft and sleepy.”

 

Adam laughs a little because he’s not quite sure what they’re trying to do, but he knows it’s sweet and sentimental and that Dean would be making fun of them if he were here.

 

“We love you,” Lucifer whispers as if it’s some sort of secret.

 

The lights dim and Adam is torn between leaning back into Lucifer and tilting forward towards Michael, but then they press closer to him and take the choice right out of his hands.

 

_Adam and Eve again! Hold my hand!_

 

Michael steals a kiss and Lucifer tangles his wings in Michael’s until Michael has no choice but to kiss him too.

 

_Hold... My... Hand!_

 

Lucifer’s hands curl around theirs, and Adam can’t help but smile. “I love you too.”  


End file.
